When Im Gone
by MischievousFlame
Summary: Just a fun story about a teenager from 2013 being tossed into Narnia. Mixture of books and movie OC/Caspian, Contains bad language, Violence and very minor sexual themes. Nothing you wouldn't expect from a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello beautiful people.**

**Warning: As stated in the summary this story with have bad language, sexual themes and violence. Based mostly on movie but with extracts from books as well.  
**

******This story is inspired by the song 'When I'm gone' by Anna Kendrick AKA 'The Cup Song' You know that really annoying one that gets stuck in your head?  
Also this story will heavily feature songs, usually straight from my playlist on my iPod, so if you don't like fics like that then oh well.**

**This is probably unoriginal, I don't know I haven't check, but I just thought it would be funny to see how a teenager from 2013 would cope being tossed into Narnia with no prior knowledge as in this universe the chronicles of Narnia do not exist.**

* * *

"Victoria, can you read out the next one?" Madam McLean asked, materialising in front of my desk.  
I head snapped away from the window back to the teacher. "What?" I blurted stupidly.

"Can you read the next line?" She repeated.

"Oh, um..." Blinked in surprise, fumbling about for my book. "What page are we on?"

"Page fourteen, third line." I glanced around and noticed the rest of the class staring at me. Fuck I hate reading shit out in class.

I opened my book to the required page then proceeded to read out the sentence. Fact: I really suck at reading out French. I mean If it was spoken to me I could probably recite it back to you almost perfectly, but reading it? Nope sorry. _Why the hell did I choose to take this class for the whole year? I should have chosen Food and Nutrition..._ Thankfully Madam McLean was a patient woman and stayed with me throughout my pitiful attempt, supplying the correct pronunciation for some words, then she thanked me and moved on.

I sunk back into my chair, cringing internally. "That sucked." A voice whispered in front of me. I looked up and saw James turned in his chair.

"Shut up, I did better than you. You sound like a fucking retard when she asks you to read."

He shrugged in admittance and we both chuckled. James was one of the less enthusiastic students in my class so Madam McLean put him up by her desk to keep an eye on him.

"James turn around and stop talking to Victoria." The teacher said before she resumed the lesson.  
Ick...how long till the end of the period? I pulled out my phone. 10:23am. Class didn't finish till 10:45am. _Great._ I rested my head on my elbow and stared out the window onto the lower fields.

It was raining outside so all the P.E classes had been relocated into the gym for a mass game of dodge ball. I shivered at the thought.

Whose idea was it to cram four classes from two different year groups into a room and give them permission to attack each other with balls?  
Those games were a nightmare for the athletically challenged like myself. We try to huddle together for safety, not above sacrificing our friends as human shields. Some fortunate souls even manage to slip into the changing rooms to hide, but no matter how hard you try to avoid it, inevitably there is a coloured ball with your name on it, hurling towards you at 100 miles an hour eager to bloody and bruise.  
I even saw a girl get a broken nose once. Admittedly it was actually kind of funny to watch, but my point is: these games were a fucking bloodbath designed to traumatise humiliate insecure teens and amuse resentful teachers.

Oh and guess what I have next period? P.E YAY!

I stared out the window watching the rain fall, imagining a dragon landing in the field and setting the whole school ablaze. The rest of the period was spent staring out the window in a daydream imagining all manner of fantastic things like a great battle the likes of which you'd see in the Lord of the Rings movies of at one point I imagined what it would be like if it really did rain cats and dogs. _What a mess that would be_. I even planned my escape route should zombies spontaneously pop up and start tearing at people.

When finally the bell rang signalling the end of the period I packed my books away and stood to leave, glancing outside once more hoping the weather would miraculously clear up within five minutes so I wouldn't have to participate in the dodge ball Hunger Games that I knew awaited me.  
However when I looked down the small hill that descended into bushes I saw a something I didn't expect.

"What the fuck!?" I exclaimed in shock practically head butting the glass.

A lion stood at the bottom of the hill. A lion! Its golden coat shimmering in the rain. A large pair of honey-coloured eyes looked directly into my brown ones, welding me to the floor. There was something in its gaze which gave me a strange feeling.

"Language!" Madam McCraw exclaimed as three other students had ran to the window making me look away from the lion.  
"What? what's going on?" A girl asked, Caitlyn I think her name was.

I looked back to find nothing, just a small grassy slope, bushes, then the lower fields. _What the hell? _I straightened up with a look of complete bemusement.

"Uhh...nothing, Sorry." I apologised to the teacher sheepishly. "I...I just thought I saw something. Never mind. Bye. "  
I swung my bag over my shoulder and quickly exited the classroom.

Outside the rain drummed on the roofs of the cars parked outside the block of classrooms, accompanied by a biting wind which sliced through my bare legs.  
Another thing I hated about school: Uniforms.

As it was summer all girls were required to wear their summer uniforms. Leather school shoes, white ankle socks, knee high green skirt, white long sleeved shirt, and either a green woollen cardigan or school jacket, toped of with matching tie. Even on the odd occasion when it turned wet and cold like this, we still had to wear these stupid things. Luckily I always wore my jacket because the woollen cardigan itched like hell, so I wasn't particularly cold, just irritated with rain blowing in my face.

I still couldn't make sense of that god damn lion. I cant have imagined it, could I? I admit I have a strong imagination but I'm pretty sure I can tell whats real and whats not. I mean I lived in New Zealand; we didn't even had lions here, except for in the zoo's.  
_Ehh...whatever_. I shook my head. I'll worry about it later. I had a massacre to attend to, and with that thought I rushed off to the gym to change into my P.E gear.

The rain had ceased by the time we all flocked out the gates, but the grey clouds still hung overhead with the promise of more showers.  
My friend Amy and I shoved our way through the crowd of students, shouting insults to those that showed resistance. Once we broke free of the initial crowd, we walked down the main road, casually chatting as we went.

"It was so fucking weird." I said bewildered.

"Uhuh." The red head answered, whilst texting.

"I'm serious! I saw a lion! It was huge and golden and it looked right at me."

"I'm sure it did." She mutter in a monotone.

"You don't believe me." I stated, rolling my eyes.

Amy sighed, putting her phone away. "You say you see shit all the time. Remember when you said you saw Michael Jackson in the Pakin'save car park?"

"Yeah but-"

"And it turned out just to be some really pale asian guy with long hair."

"Hey, It looked like him from where I was standing." I grumbled trying not to laugh at the memory.

"Exactly, you probably just imagined. Whose knows what kind of weird shit you imagine with that over caffeinated brain of yours."

I replied with a grunt. Turning my head I muttered. "I know what I saw."

* * *

The next day I had french last period and I sat there glancing out the window suspiciously. I had had a dream about that lion last night and I wasn't so sure about the whole thing anymore.

"Hey," James said sitting down in the desk in front of me. I ignored him.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." He kept saying then. "Hey Tori, your ginger's showing."

I looked up and punched his arm. "Shut up." I hissed.

He just laughed.

My hair was dyed black (I was going through a faze don't judge me) and I didn't have any money to redo my roots which just so happened to be ginger. Well actually my natural hair colour was a auburn kind of colour but it might as well have been ginger, and unfortunately ginger tends to clash horribly with black.

"Hey, what was all that yesterday?" James asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something. It doesn't matter." I answered quietly, feeling self conscious about my hair.

"What did you think you saw?"

"Nothing, just drop it." I growled, putting my head down and writing the date at the top of my page.

"Bonjour!" Madam McClean's high voice came as she strode into the classroom to begin the lesson and putting and end to all conversation.

For the first twenty five minutes of class I worked quietly, avoiding eye contact with the teacher in hopes that she wouldn't call on me again. However my concentration soon began to slip and I inevitably tuned out and turned my gaze left out the window and saw, standing in the exact same spot as yesterday, a huge mother fucking lion. My heart stopped and I my head snapped straight ahead eyes wide.

"James." I whispered. "James." I urged, desperate to get his attention.

"What?" He asked, twisting in his chair.

"Look out the window."

"What?"

"Look out the window, what do you see?" I said, in an urgent whisper.

"Nothing." He said with a shrug.

_Oh god I'm going crazy_. I glanced to the left and saw the lion start to walk up the hill._ Holy shit, holy shit._ My mind raced and my heart speed up with panic. James notice my sudden panic and asked.

"Whats wrong with you?"

The lion was almost at the window. Oh god. I jumped up suddenly.

"Can I go to the toilet please?" I shouted startling the class. Madam McLean gave me a puzzled stare and the whole class was staring at me with mixed looks of amusement at my random outburst.

"Uhh... Is it urgent?" The teacher asked hesitant to let me out of class.

I didn't blame her, my grades were appalling, but right then I needed to get the fuck out of there.

"I got my period." I blurted not thinking about what the repercussions might be.

"Oh...uh Okey." She said, uncomfortably.

Without a second glance snatched my bag and bolted out of the classroom.

"Okey," I breathed, trying to calm myself. I shot a look back at the classroom. "Okey its nothing. Nothing. You just imagined it." I muttered to myself, and hurried down the sheltered pathway.

_Oh god I'm going to pay for that period excuse. Who knows what sort of rumours would spread across the school._

"It had to be done." I said aloud. One of the caretakers gave me an odd look as I passed.

"Don't look at me." I snapped, stalking away.

I strode through the school, heading towards the newly build A block, as they had the nicest toilets and an elevator, which students weren't aloud to use but I always did because, you know, I'm a total rebel.

Unfortunately I never made it to the toilets. In fact I never made it back to class either.

As I rounded a corner I squealed. And No I did not see Mr Wilson and Miss Adder blowing each other, despite the rumours that a year 9 saw them once, which I honestly don't even want to think about.

What I actually saw was something that scared me more than two teachers engaging in sexual acts, I saw standing roughly five feet in front of me that god damn lion, and holy shit this thing was huge, I know male lions were big but this thing was taller than me and I'm one of the tallest in my year level.

I would have probably passed out from lack of oxygen as I stood there staring wide eyed at the humongous animal but thankfully my body took over whilst my mind was rebooting and I turned on heels and sprinted off.  
Adrenaline fuelled my limbs and before I knew it I was out off the school grounds and sprinting down the main road as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't care where I was going.

I didn't care if I'd get in trouble. Because when you come face to face with a giant fucking lion theres no consequence that could possibly rival being eaten.

* * *

**Well? love? hate? review! tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

My lungs burned as I leaned against the park bench, gasping for breath. I don't think I've ran that fast or far before in my life. Who had thought that it took for me to rival Usain Bolt was to put a giant lion in front of me?

I shook my head slowly, feeling slightly dizzy._ What the hell is going on?_ I sat down on the park bench wheezing.

Whilst I was going for my little jog I had subconsciously taken my route home, but I live quite far from my school and I'm not fit enough to run or even jog the whole way there, so before I collapsed of exhaustion I forced myself to stop when I came to the local park.

"I'm okey, I'm okey." I tried to assure myself. "You're just hallucinating or something."

I pulled out my cellphone from my pocket but my sweaty hands cause me to drop it. Thank god I owned a brick. Not a Nokia but close enough. You could throw my phone down two flights of stairs and it wouldn't have a scratch, which I've done on few occasions.

Reaching down I picked it up and checked the time. 2:39 pm, School would be released in about twenty minutes, so I was really only ditching the last half of last period, which to be honest I probably wouldn't get in trouble for.

Sighing I sat up and laid my head back, still trying to steady my radical heartbeat.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, not for the last time._ Did someone spike my coffee?_ That seemed very unlikely; no one cares enough about me to drug me.

It was a few minutes until I recovered from my unexpected burst of physical activity. I knew I'd have sore legs tomorrow. _At least your getting exercise..._I told myself yet funny enough that thought didn't do much to comfort me.

A sudden noise coming from the bushes behind me had me on my feet in a split second. A noise that I can only really describe as lion noises or tiger noises or...some other big carnivorous feline, and without even looking back to check if anything was there I took off.

_This was really ridiculous, I mean I'm running from something that isn't real-cant be real_. But you know, instinct tends to drive one away from potential disembowelment, even if it is just a figment of my imagination. So I ran like hell, down the footpath and towards the trees, intending to take the path that lead through the bush and out the eastern side of the park.

Just before I entered the trees I glanced over my shoulder to see something no human would ever want to see. There was that lion bounding towards me at a breakneck pace and I think in that moment I lost my will to live. Thank goodness my body tends to act without my mental consent because I didn't stop running.

Through the trees I went, not even bothering to stay on the winding path, instead I just ploughed through bushes until I came out the eastern gate.

Well I would have... if I hadn't forgotten that there was a bridge at the end of the trail that I had to cross to leave the park, and seeings how I didn't take the path I ended up running straight into the creek. Well I wouldn't call it running exactly, more like tripping on some ivy that grew between trees and falling into the creek.

Now, landing flat on your stomach into a shallow creek hurts to some degree but it was the sudden abruptness and pent up panic which made me do what I did. I lay there for a moment of shock, lifted my head and burst into tears. Not quiet sobbing, full on bawling like when you pop a balloon in a baby's face, Not that I've done that, but you get the idea.  
I was laying in a creek with a now ruined uniform and bawling like a baby. I almost wished the lion would hurry up and eat me so no one would find me in such an embarrassing state.

But as the seconds passed without event, I sniffed and sat up. _Maybe I wasn't going to die? Maybe I lost the lion?_ I doubt it, anyone nearby would of heard my bawling.

But that didn't stop me from jumping up, dripping wet and scrambling up the nearest tree, climbing as high as I could managed, up into the small branches so that even if the lion tried to climb up after me, it would have no chance of catching me. There I sat, waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Until finally I frowned and cautiously slid down to more stable branches so I could pull out my phone, which had miraculously escaped water damage from within my jacket pocket.

I turned the screen on. 2:39pm. _WAIT WHAT?!_ I blinked in confusion. _Was my phone broken?_ With slippery fingers I started to call my mum but found I had no signal. _What? there's a cell tower not two blocks over?_

"Great!" I exclaimed, then remembered I was trying to avoid detection. _Oops_.

I settled down on the thickest branch I could find and leaned against the trunk, taking a moment to let it all sink in before bursting into laughter.I couldn't believe what had just happened and nor would anyone else._ You just need to go home and go to bed_.

Then I felt something crawl up my neck, followed by a sharp pinch and I went into full panic mode.

Note: I absolutely HATE spiders and having one crawl up your neck isn't a pleasant experience and in my panicked clawing and tearing off clothing I ended up falling out of the tree, landing in a heap, knocking the air out off me.

But I was up in a second to continue my spaz attack, tearing off my school blouse and almost strangling myself trying to pull off my tie until I had just my skirt and black tank top on. I stood there breathing heavily for a long moment.

"Oh god what's happening to me?" I sighed, seeing how retarded I was acting.

I ran my hands through my hair and made sure there was nothing on me before I cautiously knelt down to shake out my now stained white shirt, holding the fabric with only two fingers.

After a thorough inspection of all my clothing I hesitantly put them back on. _I'm just not having a good day am I?_ I was upset to see that I'd torn off half the buttons on my blouse, so I had to wear it half open under my school jacket.

Taking a deep breath I cleared my mind before I grab my school bag and stepped into the shallow creek, dreading the moment I walked in the front door and my mother saw what I'd done to my uniform. I scratched the side of my neck, frowning. _I hope it wasn't poisonous._

I walked down the creek towards where the bridge was supposed to be, only I walked and walked and found nothing. Spinning around I looked up and down. "What the hell?" I muttered, feeling drained.

I turned back the way I came, hoping I would find the bridge in the other direction. As I walked though I began to feel like a baked potato inside my jacket and I took it off stuffing it in my bag. _Oh so that spider was poisonous...wonderful._

"Hello?" I shouted, beginning to panic and climbed out of the creek. "Woo hoo? Hello?"

I ran frantically trying to find the path but everything seemed so unfamiliar. Things began to blur and the chirping of the birds above me sounded warped and strange. _I'm going to die here in the park and no ones going to find my body for few weeks just like that prostitute last year._ I thought hopelessly, leaning against the trunks for support. _Am I seriously going to die like this? being bitten by a spider?_ I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to gather my wits but I felt consciousness begin to flee. _I want to go home...I wanna go to bed and...oh hello ground._

Then the world went black.

The first thing I noticed when I came to was that I felt like I was being choked and my hands shot up to claw at whatever was constricting my neck. Despite my arms feeling unusually heavy I managed to tear off a bit of what I assume was some sort of scarf or strip of material and my fingers came in contact with a sort of mush paste. _Eww what the fuck?_

The next thing I noticed was I was in a bed. Not my bed, I could tell immediately, but a smaller bed with a much stiffer mattress.

I let out a moan and waved my right hand over the side of the bed. There was a shuffling noise to my right which I assumed was a person and I managed to open eyes a little, but there was no one there. _Oh...okey then_. My mouth felt fuzzy and I tried to mumble.

"Wheres my phone?" But it was barely understandable.

I turned my head completely to the right and came face to face with...a badger?  
At any other time I would have probably been more surprised having never seen a live badger before, but in my current state I just stared with a bemused look on my face.

"What the...?" I mumbled tiredly, blinking at the black and white creature at my bedside. "Hey there little fella... whatchu doing?" I drawled reaching out to pet it.

And then it spoke.


End file.
